In recent years, electronic devices, such as digital still cameras and printers, having a function of a wireless LAN station for connecting the electric devices to a wireless LAN as communication apparatuses have been widely used. For example, PTL1 discloses a method for facilitating image sharing performed by digital still cameras having a wireless LAN function.
Here, a standard of Wi-Fi Direct (registered trademark) is established by Wi-Fi Alliance. In Wi-Fi Direct (hereinafter referred to as “WFD”), a protocol for determining whether each of electronic devices operates as a wireless LAN access point or a wireless LAN station is specified. When the protocol is executed, an electronic device functioning as a wireless LAN access point and an electronic device functioning as a wireless LAN station may be automatically determined. When WED is used, an access point is not required to be additionally provided and various services (image sharing, printing, and the like) may be performed between electronic devices through direct communication, and therefore, usability is improved.
Furthermore, a function of searching for content of services provided by other devices in an application layer (service discovery function) is prescribed as an optional function of Wi-Fi Direct. According to the service discovery function, information on services provided by an electronic device which is a counterpart of connection may be obtained before a connection process is performed, and therefore, usability is improved.